Crossout
by awainotsubasa
Summary: When there is another enemies from another world, so does the heroes. The Grand Chase will meet a new ally here! OC have their own story.
1. Chapter 1 : Usual But a Unusual Day

Crossout

I don't own GC, but i own my story and OCs.

My OC :  
Awai (codename : Broken). Job : hunter. Weapon : anything, according to mood and situation.

Prologue

It's still dawn, there was a light in a room, lots of items are strewn on the bed. There are some food and equipments.

Then, a red-haired boy came in...

"Packed your things already?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't forget your weapons."

"Ok ok..."

"And one more thing! Remember that you're on a mission, not a holid-"

"Can you please shut up, Destro? You're my squadmate, not squad leader!"

"Ok ok. Don't be mad, Awai..."

Then, the black-haired boy (Awai) stand facing the items.

"Cyber-bag!"

A square appeared, consist a lot of grids. The items fly to each grid, 'stored' in the square. Then the square disappeared, to the one tube of Awai's belt. Then he put on his jacket - his usual outfit.

"Ok, let's go then." Destro said.

Then they went through the corridor, into a room. There is a big machine there, and three people were inside the room. One sitting in a chair, 2 others standing up. They were waiting for Awai and Destro.

Then, they came in...

"General, I'm ready to go now." Awai reported.

"Hm... Student Broken. Hunter, class 4A, squad 4, isn't it?" the sitting man asked. Awai nodded.

"Ok. Proceed to the portal."

Then, Awai stood in front of the machine opening. The general turned on the machine, inputing some commands.

- PORTAL SYSTEM ACTIVATED,  
SELECTED WORLD : THE WORLD OF GRAND CHASE  
COORDINATE : -738, -455 -

A hole(I mean portal) was created in front of the the machine opening.

"Your mission is to prevent the alteration of history in that world. If you need some help, call the base. The portal will be placed in your room and it will be protected by magic barrier."

"Understood."

Then he walked close to the portal. Then the other spoke.

"Be back fast. We have a lot of battles to do." the white-haired boy spoke. His mouth was covered by a piece of cloth, making him looked like aninja.

"Don't worry, Nightmare. I will be back as soon as I finished this. Why don't you take a mission too?" Awai said, Nightmare(the white-haired boy) thought for sometime.

"I already speak my piece. But... Good luck! It's you first holiday mission anyway." Destro said.

" *****-san, good luck!" a violet-haired girl said, Awai gave her a glare.

" Mystic! Stop calling me by her name! Or else!" Awai pointed a handgun at her. Mystic backed off.

" Well, no more conversation. Gotta go now!" Awai jumped to the portal.

" Wait! Where's Chibi?" asked Destro.

" Sleeping in my pocket!"

Then the portal closed.

Prologue end...

Chapter 1 : Usual, but A Unusual Day

Inside the portal, nothing can be seen except bluish wall. A flash of light appeared. Then the enviroment changed. The portal closed. The sun just about to rise.

"As I expected... Outer wall of Serdin." Awai muttered.(1)

Meanwhile, the grand chase had just awoke from their sleep - except three person who woke up early. Elesis was the first one to get to the kitchen and saw that Arme and Amy were almost done with their cooking.

"Guys, ready for breakfast! Get down fast or I will eat up your portion!" Elesis called.

"No way!" Ronan exclaimed as he got down from upstair, changed already to his casual clothes. Then he sat on the kitchen counter. Others came a minute later.

"By the way... Where's Sieghart?" Jin asked.

"Oh gramps. He goes out for a walk, I think" Elesis answered.

Amy came out and said "Breakfast ready!", she put the evenly-shared food on the table.

"Yay! Breakfast!" exclaimed Elesis as she stormed down the food. Others ate slowly, except for Lass.

"Hey, where's mine? Did Elesis steal mine?" the thief asked.

"Hey! I didn't!" Elesis exclaimed.

"But..." Lass words are cut off as he smelled something.

"This smell..."

Then Arme came out, with a pie in her hands.

"CHERRY PIE!" Lass exclaimed.

"We deliberately not to make any portion for you, cause we know that you will focus on eating this." Amy muttered.

"Here, Lass. I made this for you." Arme said, giving a piece of the pie on a plate to Lass

"Thanks, Arme" Lass said, then he kissed Arme cheek. The violet mage blushed instantly.

"Ehem..." Ronan coughed. The mage (still blushing) and thief got to their seat. Cherry pie on the table. Lass ate hastily.

After they finished eating...

"Well... As for today, there are no attacks reported today, so we have free time all the day." Ronan explained.

"Oh yeah! Well then, let's go shopping, Jin!" Amy exclaimed.

Jin sighed, then he followed the dancer out.

"Anyone wanna spar with me?" Ronan asked.

"Me!" Elesis answered. Then they went out to the training ground.

"I wanna take a walk in the forest." Ryan muttered.

"Wait for me, Ryan. I'll go with you. Better leave those lovebirds together." Lire said.

"Hey! We aren't lovebirds!" Arme pouted.

The two elves had left already, leaving the pair of lovebirds (I mean Arme and Lass) at the cottage.

"Well... I'm going to the library now." Arme muttered, but Lass held her arm.

"Let's take a walk in the town." He said. The mage nodded.

(Awai PoV)

As I walked at the street, everything seems to be normal. So I decided to take a break at a cafe. Luckily I have this world's currency.

(third person)

At the training ground

"Dragon slash!" Elesis exclaimed, throwing her spear towards Ronan, he blocked it.

"Hm... Nice. Let's take a break." Ronan said. The knights took a rest under a tree, gazing at the sky.

"The sky is so beautiful today." Ronan muttered.

"Yeah" Elesis said.

"But not as beautiful as you."

"Hey!" Elesis exclaimed, blushed too. She charged at Ronan, making them fell together.

Just as they got up, they saw each other face-to-face, romanticaly. And started to close each other.

Just as they were about to kiss each other, someone appeared from the bush behind them

"There you are, my naughty granddaughter!"

"Whoa! Gramps! What are you doing here?" Elesis exclaimed.

"Why I'm here? Of course, to keep an eye on you two!" the gladiator answered.

"Eh?" the red-haired knight shocked.

"Just joking. By the way, we must get there ASAP."

"Get to where?" both knights asked.

"You will see it later" the gladiator answered.

In the forest

"Something isn't right" Ryan said.

"Yeah. Judging by these carving, it points to the town." Lire muttered.

Suddenly, a tree fell down.

"Oh no! The tree!" Ryan ran towards the direction of the fallen tree.

"Ryan! Wait for me!" Lire exclaimed, ran towards the direction Ryan ran to.

-Lire-(Man... Why he cares those trees more than me?)

At the shopping center

"Well, Amy..."

"Yes?"

"You've bought so many things, and you've shopped for so long. Why don't we take a rest first?" Jin asked, hand full of bags

"Sure!" Amy answered.

Then they walked to a park, sitting on a couch, putting the bags beside them.

"Well... Today is a nice day, isn't it?" the dancer asked.

"Yeah... And I wish that this could last forever." the fighter muttered. The dancer leaned her head on the fighter shoulder.

Less than 5 minutes later...

"Boom!"

"Whoa! What happened?" Amy gasped, still shocked.

"That sounds from the town. Hurry! Let's get there!" Jin exclaimed running towards the sound source.

"Wait for me, Jin!"(2)

At the street

Arme and Lass were walking at the street...

"Well, this is better than hours of reading, isn't it?" Lass asked.

"Well... Yes. But this is boring! And its too crowded here!" Arme pouted.

"Ok, ok. Now close your eyes." the mage nodded. She closed her eyes. Then Lass took her to an empty alley.

"Now open your eyes."

Arme opened her eyes. Realized that now they were in an alley.

"Lass, what do you mean by this?" the mage asked.

"Well, this is what you want. A quiet place that's not boring, only being with me." Lass muttered.

Blushed, the mage exclaimed "Hey! I don't say I want to be with you!"

"But, this is what I want."

The thief hugged Arme tightly and kissed her lips. Arme's face was dark red, darker than a tomato. She tried to stop Lass, but she thought of being

like this for a while.

They had been kissing for 3 minutes. Then...

"BOOM!"

Their moment had stopped, they looked at the source of explosion.

"What happened?" the violet mage asked.

"I don't know! Let's get there to see what happened!" Arme nodded. They ran to the source of explosion.

"Whoa! I never see this creature anywhere!" Lass exclaimed as they saw some weird looking creature, sized as an orc warrior, with an weird-looking axe in their hands(3). One of them started to rush towards the mage and the thief.

"Watch out!" the thief exclaimed, carrying Arme away from the creature attack. They stood on a high building.

"Lass! Get me down! It's so high up here!" Arme exclaimed, frantically.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot about that." Lass apologized, they got to the ground again.

Another creature attacked them. They dodged it. Lass jumped to the air as he release his kunais.

"Final Strike!" the kunais stabbed the creatures body. It groaned painfully and disappeared into dust.

"Arme, do you think what happened to it?" Lass asked.

"I don't know, I had never seen this phenomenon before" the mage answered.

"Well, let's try it again." the thief threw a kunai to one of the creature. It release the stabbed kunai out of its body. The wound healed quickly. The mage and thief were surprised, disbelieving what happened.

"What the hell is that?" Lass exclaimed. Then he looked at the kunai he used just now - no blood.

Then they continued to fought...

10 minutes later  
The other members of the chase arrived, disbelieving what they saw. Goblins and orcs joined the battle.

"Lass, Arme, what are those creatures?" the indigo knight asked.

"I don't know! I killed one, but I can't kill the others!" the thief said.

"Don't just talking in there! Keep them from harming other people!" Elesis exclaimed, as she swung her sword through the neck of an orc.

The battle went on. One of the mysterious creature release a energy wave to the chase. All of them dodged the wave.

"What was that?" Jin gasped. One of the creature laugh out loud.

"Hehehe, pathetic human, thinking that you are stronger than us. This is the end of your life!" The creature muttered. Then it began to attack again.

In a split second, the creature stopped moving, along with a small explosion sound(which looked like a gun sound) and someone is talking

"Stop their healing or just stab their heart, or they just keep living!"

A/N My first fanfic and first GC fanfic! Sorry for some failed romance scene and confusing crossworlds. Anyway, can someone tell me how to post the chapter 2? I mean I have the story but I don't know how to post it.

(1) To get to Grand Chase world, one must input the map coordinate according to their map bisection. This is done by putting a dot at the middle of the map.

(2) They had forgotten about their shopping bag.

(3) These are monster from Awai's world (to me, its not his real world). They don't have blood. Their food is blood(although they can keep living without eating).

Name in hypens is someone who is thinking. Sentence in brackets states what the person is thinking.

I play Indonesian server. When this chappie was posted, Gc Id was going to release Amy pre-event, along with Silverland's dungeon, the one after marsh of aqua dragon.

We are voting for the next update. I voted DA rather than Mari, both of the update are competing for first place. Least vote goes to skill tree.

-Awai no Tsubasa


	2. Chapter 2 : Encounters

2nd time for saying this : I don't own GC, but I own my story and OCs(and the bloodless monster). Sorry for the late update, I got exams, meaning no time to post in net center (but I drafted all the fanfic in my phone).

* * *

Chapter 2 : Encounters

* * *

As the member of the chase try to identify the source of the speech, one of the new creature they fought had fallen. There was a blue dot on its forehead, then it shattered into dust.

Behind the fallen creature, someone stood there, behind the, holding something that looked like a handgun, metallic dark blue in colour. Then the said person walked

* * *

(Awai PoV)  
Man, those creatures came faster than I thought. As I see, Lassy can beat only one of them (and I think they haven't got the theory yet).

After headshotting one of them, I came forward, readying my sentinel blade, I rushed through the bloodless creature, slicing them.

* * *

(Ryan PoV)  
I was surprised! First, with a single attack, he killed one of them. Second, he used a weapon which looked similar to crescent! All of us watched the fight (except Elesis and Ronan).

* * *

(Elesis PoV)  
A boy just appeared out of nowhere! He easily finishes off them! Well then, me and Ronan finished off the orcs and goblins. I shouted at the others to help us fend off these orcs and goblins. Their numbers never decrease!

* * *

(Third person)  
Everyone was busy handling their opponent. The chase was winning. Other orcs and goblins retreated from the battle.

While the chase had beaten the orcs and goblins, the horde of bloodless creature slowly diminished.

* * *

(Awai PoV)  
Well, their number slowly decreased. Two of them approached me from two side. Man... They're still outdated...

I split my sentinel blade into two(1). Slicing two of them at one go. Then I thought of killing them in one hit, so I pointed my finger at them and focusing my strength on it.

"Mind Blast : Killer."

* * *

(Arme PoV)  
Those creatures fall suddenly as he pointed his index finger at them. What happened?

I wondered where he came from, perhaps I can learn his magic...

* * *

(Third person)  
The battle ended, Ronan went to evacuate the people. Others removing the orcs' corpse. Awai helped them.

"You are not from here right? What's your name?" Arme asked.

"My name is Awai" the said hunter answered, as he lifted the bloody corpse.

-Awai-(Oh man... Blood everywhere... Better keep myself awake(2))

"What's your job?" Lass asked.

"Well, I'm a hunter." Awai answered.

"So you're not a sentinel? What about the crescent you used?" Ryan asked.

"That's not a crescent, its just a blade. I called it as sentinel blade because of its shape."

They had finished cleaning up the place. The Grand Chase walked back to their cottage, but Sieghart stopped and asked Awai.

"Hey kid, do you have a home here?"

"No, why?"

"You helped us a lot. Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

"I afraid I can't accept your offer, but I only do my j..."

"Just follow us!" Elesis cut in.

"Well... Okay then..." Awai muttered, then he followed them to the cottage.

* * *

They arrived at the cottage, the sun had set already. Arme and Amy got to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Let me show you your room." Lire said, Awai followed her to upstair. They arrived at a room, fifth ahead from the stair at the right.

"This is your room. Make youself feel like home!" the archer said, then left Awai in the room.

* * *

(Awai PoV)  
I laid myself on the bed, gazed at the ceiling for a few second. Then I realized something, this is Mari's room. But judging by the condition, it looked like they haven't defeated Kaze'Aze. And Siggy (I mean Sieghart) haven't found his love yet (which I mean is Mari). I wondered, when this mission ended.

* * *

(Third person)  
Arme and Amy had done with their cooking. Everyone sat on the table, except Awai.

"Can someone go upstair and call Awai?" Arme asked "Don't worry, Elesis won't steal your portion." Elesis glared at her.

"I will go call him" Ryan said, he went to upstair.

Elesis crept up on Ryan's portion but stopped by Ronan. The red knight pouted.

* * *

Upstair...

"Awai, come down and have your dinner!" Ryan called.

The door opened.

"Sorry to make you come here, but I'm not having dinner today." Awai said.

"Well, ok then." Ryan muttered, went downstair.

* * *

"Ryan, where's he?" Arme asked.

"He said that he isn't going to have dinner today. And Arme, I think Lass will be jealous." The druid answered. The violet mage blushed. Lass glared at him.

"So, can I eat up his portion?" Elesis asked, with her kitten eyes.

Seeing Elesis made Arme wanted to vomit.

"Ok, ok, you can." the mage answered.

"Oh yeah!" the red knight gobbled the food. Others sighed.

* * *

Its night already and others went to their respective rooms, except Ronan, he went to Awai's room.

"Awai, can I come in?" he asked.

The door opened. The spell knight noticed that the door was opened using magic, as the hunter was sitting on a chair, reading a book, with a hand pointing the door, glowing with symbols on it.

"Well, nice magic. If Arme found out about this, I think you will be her guinea pig." Ronan said.

"I would think so. By the way, what's the matter that you call me?" Awai asked.

"Well, we got a letter from the knight master. It stated that you must meet the queen at the castle tomorrow. So be ready." the indigo knight explained.

"Well, thanks for the info then." the hunter said. Ronan left the room and closed the door.

-Awai-(Joining the Grand Chase... I think its a good idea, it will be easier to hunt those later on.)

* * *

A/N : Nothing important really, but I will improve my battle scene, since animating (in my mind) is easier than describing in words.

(1) Multi-function weapon, the Sentinel Blade. Three forms : Crescent, Sword, Twin Blade.

Elesis, Lass, Ryan : YOU COPYCAT!

(2) Awai's weakness, more info on the next next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Test Time

Me : For the third time! I don't own GC!

Jin : No! You do!

Me : I don't! (Pointing my handgun at Amy)

Jin : No! Don't shoot her!

Me : Then shut up!

Jin : Ok...

Me : Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Test Time

* * *

(Awai PoV)  
I'm in a room, a dark room. Everything was black and white. I heard something(1).

Toki ni kono sekai wa ue wo muita  
Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushi sugiru na  
Shizumu you ni me wo fuseru to  
Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru

Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Subete wo uketomenakute no ii yo  
Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki janai

I woke up. Everything still dark. Of course its still dark, I'm awake with my eyes closed!

Then I opened my eyes. Its still dawn. I heard some noise downstair. I bet someone is cooking.

I can't sleep anymore, so I decided to sing a song(2), quietly. In case Amy found out, I would be a dead meat(3).

Douse nara mou  
Hetakuso na yume no egaite ikou yo  
Douse nara mou  
Hetakuso de akaraku yukai na ai no aru yume wo  
Kidon nakutte ii kakkotsuke nai ga omaerashii yo... Yes

* * *

(Amy PoV)  
I and Arme were almost done cooking. Then I heard someone singing. My ears are very sensitive to songs, so I can hear them even if it's quietly.

"Arme, I wanna go upstair first." the violet mage nodded.

Then I went upstair. But who was singing? Judging by its sound, I bet its a boy's sound. Ronan... No way. Sieghart... He is too lazy to wake up. Lass... He is a thief, so he never hums. Ryan is a bad one. Jin... I bet he still slept.

Then I was about to went downstair. A sudden realization caught me. I almost forgot, Awai, I bet he can!

I walked to his room as the song passed.

Tsurai toki tsurai to ietara ii no ni na a  
Bokutachi wa tsuyogatte warau yowamushi da a  
Sabishii no ni heiki na furi wo shite iru no wa a  
Kuzure ochite shimai sou na  
Jibun wo mamoru tame dakedo

Ayamachi mo kizuato mo tohou ni kure besokaita hi mo o  
Boku ga boku toshite ikitekita akashi ni shite e  
Douse nara korekara wa isso dare yori mo o  
Omoikiri hetakuso na yume wo egaite yukou  
Ii wake wo katadukete doudou to mune wo hari  
Jibun toiu ningen wo aa utai tsuduke you

The song ended as I opened the door. He still sleep! Then who could it be? I ran downstair as fast as I can.

* * *

(Awai PoV)  
Good grief I sang while lying or I would be a dead meat. Well, time to get up!

* * *

(Third person)  
Seeing Amy terrified face, Arme confusedly asked the dancer.

"What's wrong, Amy? You looked pale."

"Err... Nothing. I'm okay." the dancer answered. Her face returned to normal.

The sun had arisen, everyone woke up, dressed up and got down for breakfast.

"There's no mission today. The knight master mailed us last night that we must arrive at the castle at noon." Ronan said.

"Why they're calling us?" Elesis asked.

"I think its about him." Jin answered, pointing at Awai.

"I'm not asking you!" Elesis said as she gobbled the food.

"Don't eat it all, you pig!" the red fighter exclaimed.

"What do you call me?"

The two red-head argued fiercely.

"STOP IT NOW!"

Ronan's sound filled the room. The arguing ones silenced themselves. The others ate calmly.

"Hey kid, you're getting better. Your temporary home will be your permanent home soon. But you will suffer from their fights." Sieghart whispered to Awai.

"They looked like fighting zombies, never rest without a fight." Awai muttered.

"What do you say?" Elesis asked.

"Nothing" the hunter answered.

After they finished eating, they went to the castle via forest. Some orcs appeared, each of them were slain easily by the chase. Awai stood still, thinking about something.

* * *

(Awai PoV)  
This sense... They're coming! I deliberately ran to the opposite direction. Others saw me confusedly. After they appeared, I jumped backward toward them.

* * *

(Third person)  
In a flash, the appeared bloodless creatures diminished to dust(4). Then they continued their journey.

"How do you know they were there?" Lass asked.

"Trained instinct." the hunter answered.

* * *

They arrived at the castle. The guards opened the gate, one of them came towards the chase.

"The Queen is expecting you all at the throne room"

"Thank you." Ronan gasped.

Then they walked through the hallway.

"I hope that we will fight you." Elesis said.

"Well, I hope so." the hunter said.

They arrived in front of the throne room, door with markings made of gold. Then they opened it and walked inside.

Inside the room was a woman sitting in a throne. Beside her was a woman in bright red armor - the knight master.

The chase (including Awai), knelt.

"Greetings, Your Majesty."

"Nice too see you all, Grand Chase. Have you brought the kid we had said?" the queen asked.

"Yes." Ronan answered.

They stood up. Awai walk in front.

"Could you please state your name, age, occupation and origin?" the queen asked.

"I don't have a real name, but everybody call me Awai. I'm 14 years old. I'm a hunter and specialized in swords. I come from Hirai Academy, a battle school for extraordinary being(5)." the hunter answered.

"I see. Knight master will tell you the reason why all of you are here." the queen said. The Knight master walked forward.

"We are going to test your ability, to see if you're worthy to join the Grand Chase."

"Alright! Additional member!" Ronan exclaimed.

"One of you are going to test him, so make up your minds." knight master stated. Elesis, Ryan, Jin, Lass and Ronan glared at each other, only one who will fight.

"I will wait at the decided place." Awai said, leaving the throne room to the arena.

"Alright, let's solve this..." Elesis muttered.

* * *

(Half an hour later...)  
Awai still waiting, hanging upside down on a tree.

"What took them so long?" He mumbled.

Then the chase came. Awai got down from the tree.

-Awai-(Speak of the devil)

"We have decided already. Your opponent will be Elesis." Ronan stated.

* * *

(Flashback)  
"The last who still standing will test him." Elesis stated, others shook their heads.

"Your idea is wasting our energy. Any other idea?" Ronan asked. The red knight pouted.

The chase had been thinking hard, possibly for 3 minutes 58 seconds, when Lire got an idea.

"I've got an idea!" the blonde archer said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Just play Scissor, Paper, Stone. The winner will fight."

Others sighed and nodded.

"Let's start now!" Elesis exclaimed.

* * *

After a few rounds...

"Yeah! I win!" the red knight exclaimed.

"That's not fair! Let's start all over again!" Jin exclaimed.

* * *

After a few rounds...

"I win again!" the knight gasped.

"No way! Let's start all over ag-"

"Jin! We're running out of time!" Ronan shouted.

"Ok, ok, Mr. Elesis'- Knight -In -Shining -Armor." the fighter muttered. The spellknight glared at him.

* * *

(End of flashback)  
"Are you ready?" the red knight said, readying her sword.

"I'm ready anytime." the hunter said. Taking a battle stance, without any weapons in hand.

"Where's your blade?" the knight asked.

"I will use it when I need it. But not now." the hunter answere.

"Well then... THE BATTLE STARTS NOW!" Elesis shouted, running towards Awai and wielded her sword.

Clang!

Awai blocked the sword with a small knife, they were in a deadlock.

"You're fast, but not strong enough." the knight muttered, she swung her sword upward, then quickly stab it downward.

Thump!

Awai dodged the slam, but had taken a punch from Elesis. He was thrown to the ground. He stood up and rubbed his cheek (the one being punched)

-Awai-(I've sent the blade for service, but I think this will do for it.")

"2 Swords of Faith, 1 Bow of Faith." Awai muttered. 2 swords and a bow appeared in front of him. Other surprised upon seeing this

"Sentinel Blade!"

The swords joined together on the hilt base, the bow at the middle of the joined sword. Light emitted from the weapon. Forming a blade - The Sentinel Blade.

"This is going to get intense." the knight muttered, running towards Awai, a deadlock occurred. Elesis' sword right at the middle of the blade (do you know the purpose?).

-Elesis-(he can't split it now.)

-Awai-(When did this knight become smart? Well then, gotta use the artillery mode.)

Holding his grip, the hunter used Elesis's sword as a base to jump to the air. Two hands holding the blade, chanting a spell.

"Instinct and determination, the base of thunder."

The blade shone, a ray shaped like an eagle appeared.

"Thunder Eagle Blast!(6)"

The ray strike was directed to Elesis. The red knight dodged it, leaving a crater on the spot.

Elesis swung her sword to Awai's side. The attack made contact to his body.

Then...

* * *

A/N: (1) The song title is Alones, by Aqua Timez

(2) This song is Ketsui no Asa ni (Morning of Decision), by Aqua Timez too

(3) If he was caught, first, he must teach Amy. Second, he would get beaten up by Jin.

(4) Job ability, will be explained on another chapter.

(5) This means that the students there are unusual, but there are humans too, but with extraordinary ability.

(6) This is thunder mode. If fire, it will be phoenix blast. If wind, only eagle blast

-Awainotsubasa


	4. Chapter 4 : Not A Human

Everybody in my class (that play GC) got Lass already! (and I haven't.) T~T

Alice Foralone told me to run for my life. I made her character angry!

And sorry for late update! Because :  
1. I'm a bit lazy.  
2. Busy playing GC and Travian Id.  
3. No idea how to write.  
4. Studying Japanese.  
5. Writing one-shot and X Over.

And other loads of excuse

Anyway, I don't own GC.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Not a Human

* * *

Elesis shocked, seeing Awai's right arm blocked the attack, but it didn't bleed.

"What's happening?" the knight gasped.

"No way! An ordinary hu..." Jin's word was cut by the reappearance of the hunter.

"I forgot to say it, I'm not a ordinary human!" the hunter said.

"What?" everyone gasped, disbelieving what the hunter had said.

"Healing breeze" the hunter muttered as some wind blew through his body. The bruise diminished rather quickly.

"You use the power of nature?" Ryan gasped.

"Yeah, but it was just a coincidence that I can use it." Awai answered

"No matter what you say, Awai! I'm gonna beat you!" Elesis exclaimed, running towards the hunter. Then she jumped and swung her blade.

"Sonic Wave!"

A wave came out from the sword, towards Awai. The said hunter held his blade in a throwing stance, attempting to throw his blade.

"Boomerang Blade!"

The thrown blade collided with the wave, exploded. The blade reverted back to the faith weapons, scattered on the ground.

"Mega Slash!" the red knight exclaimed as she wield her sword towards the hunter, who was still in the middle of the smoke caused by the explosion.

Clang!

Awai blocked it again with his right hand.

"Your left hand is your weakness! Air Spiral!" Elesis exclaimed as she executed her move.

'Gotcha!' the hunter thought.

"Face your Fate! Demon Smash!" he exclaimed as he jumped and used his right arm to smash the knight down. The arm was sharp enough to wound her.

"Elesis!" Ronan exclaimed, running to the wounded knight. Others followed him.

"Let me resume this fight, Ronan!" Elesis exclaimed and tried to move, but stopped by the worrying spell knight.

"Your wounds are too deep!" Ronan exclaimed.

"No! It don't seem too deep!" Elesis pouted.

Awai approached the crowd, staring at the knight's wounds.

"Well, we better stop it. Magical wounds are a bit harder to be healed." the hunter said.

"You see! Even he said so!" the spell knight shouted, receiving a pout from Elesis.

"Cure!" the violet magician chanted. The wounds closed at very slow rate.

"How come this become slow? I had the regeneration at high level." the magician said, disbelieving at the rate of healing.

"Healing Breeze."

A gentle wind blew at the wounded knight. The wounds closed quickly.

"How come?" the mage gasped.

"My magical damages slow down the rate of healing, only certain spells can be not affected by that, that's why your regeneration rate slows down." Awai explained.

"Er, can I ask a question?" Ronan asked.

"Yes." the hunter answered.

"Why would someone create this complicated magic that would be a disadvantage when someone accidentally injured others if they can't cast the healing spell?"

"In our academy, every student learn the basic heal. All students are grouped into squads, consisting of attackers and supporters. And those magic are made to counter the fast healing rate of those Genos."

"Genos?" Ryan asked, confused.

"That's the monster you fought back then. All of you didn't see that phenomenon?"

Almost everyone shook their head, except Lass and Arme.

"I and Arme saw that." the thief asked, the petite mage also nodded.

"But why did it die when I use Final Strike?" the thief added.

"Your attack gave multiple and fatal injuries - that's their weakness." the hunter explained.

"What about the hole you made in the head?" the mage asked.

"Fatal injuries. And slowed heal rate." Awai answered.

"Can you say that in simple words? You say that everyone in your Academy... Wait! You mean you're still a student?" Elesis exclaimed (with a jawdrop)

"Yes. Why?" the hunter answered.

"Then why did you come here and want to join the chase?" another question came out of Elesis.

"Holiday. And I was traveling." the hunter directly answered.

"So... You're not going back to school yet?" now its Arme who was asking.

"I think school starts next two months(1). And if those creatures are here, it's my job to drive them out, or even destroy them." Awai explained.

"So you will leave after this?" Elesis asked.

"Yeah."

"Who will go and report to Knight Master?" Ronan asked. Lass raised his hand.

"Ok, Lass, you're good at explaining." the spell knight said. The said thief went to the throne room.

"Lass! Wait for me!" Arme exclaimed as she ran after the thief.

"Haaah... What a lovebirds." Ronan muttered.

"Jealous?" Elesis asked.

"Who says I'm jealous!" the spell knight talked back.

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The argument went on as the other chasers (except the albino thief and petite mage) chatted.

"Seeing your ability, makes me remember of something. When we were halfway to here, did you use that to kill those appeared creatures?" Lire asked.

"Yeah, why?" Awai answered.

"No, just asking." the archer answered back.

"That reminded me about something! Awai, you introduced yourself but we didn't. But why you didn't asked about us?" Amy exclaimed. Others silenced. That question made sense.

"That's because I know you all based on information." the hunter answered.

"OK, kid, if you knew us, then who am I?" Sieghart questioned.

"Sieghart the Gladiator. Halfway to become Warlord." said hunter answered directly.

"Wow! You even know that far!" Jin gasped.

"Jin, shisa. Amy, muse. Elesis, spearman, currently pursuing the title of swordmaster. Ronan, dragon knight. Ryan, sentinel. Lire, crossbowman. Lass, assasin. Arme, alchemist, but prefer to use staff rather than pot." Awai said. Others jaw dropped.

"Wow. You are full of information." Ronan said.

"Gathering information is one of my task." the hunter said.

Then they went back to the castle.

"I think we should stay here for a night. Its dark already." Elesis said.

"At last! A time for resting!" Sieghart exclaimed, running through the hallway.

"Wait, old man! We haven't ask the permission to stay yet!" Elesis exclaimed, trying to chase the gladiator. Ronan patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Elesis. Lass knew about this already." the spell knight said.

"Ok then. I also need a rest." the knight muttered, leaving the other chasers.

Others went to their respective reserved rooms.

* * *

(In the throne room...)

"OK, Lass, permission for staying accepted. Your rooms are the usual rooms when all of you are staying here. For the newcomer, his he will get a room beside yours. And how about the test?" the queen asked. The said Assasin cleared his throat and began explaining.

"From the test, it looks like his weapon consist of more than one weapon. And he is not a human."

Hearing this, the queen surprised.

"Can you explain that?" she asked.

"His right arm is made of magical shards, rendering it to be immune from attacks. The arm is sharp enough to do a slash. Every attack that he inflicted slows down the healing rate of the wounds. And he knew the monster that attacked the town before the orcs yesterday." Arme explained.

"So he is very important to us. He is the only one who can drive those creatures off from Bermesiah." the queen muttered.

"And he almost killed Elesis with his ability." Lass added.

"Ok. Lass and Arme you can go now." the queen ordered. The said cahsers left the throne room.

"So that boy also come from there." Someone said.

"Knight Master, what are your reports?" the queen asked.

"Someone claimed that they saw a blinding light in the forest when those creatures appeared. But they don't saw that boy coming from there." Knight Master explained.

"So you mean..."

"Someone sent him here to track them down. I think letting him to join the chase can help him to finish his task."

"It's decided then."

* * *

(The next day, dawn time...)

(Lire PoV)

I couldn't get anymore sleep, so I woke up and took a walk. I saw Awai talking in his room, but I saw no one other than him!

* * *

(Awai PoV)

'Yo, Awai!'

Sounded like Destro... Wait! Was that him?

'Awai! Do you hear me?'

I took my caller and inspect it.

"Destro, are you the one who installed ths?" I interrogated

'Er.. I asked Mystic to install this. That's because you never inform us about your progress every time you went out for mission!'

"You said you asked Mystic. Did Nightmare gone mad about that?"

'You and your stupid pairings, Awai.'

"OK, enough for this. Someone's coming."

'Hey! Wait!~'

I turned it off and pretended as if nothing happened

"Morning Lire." I greeted.

"Morning Awai, what were you doing just now?" she asked

"Um... nothing..." I answered. "Why asked?"

"Nothing. Maybe I'm seeing things." she said.

* * *

(Third person)  
Others woke up as the sun rose from the darkness. All of them had breakfast with the queen and Knight Master. As usual, Elesis ate as if she hadn't eaten for days and got scolded by others, Ryan praying as they ate, Amy singing in front of others.

After they finished their breakfast, Knight Master announced.

"According to our discussion, Awai, we accept you to join the Grand Chase."

The chasers face turned happy and they congratulated and welcomed Awai as the new chaser.

"And one more, We have a mission for all of you."

* * *

A/N :

At last, I finished this chapter. Well, I got a bit idea from Utsuro's 'Into the Dark' and other fanfics.

I also want to say thanks to other authors for their interesting fanfic (Kidfigi, Mitsukai Kanashimi, Utsuro, Whillowwhip, Alice Foralone, Legna des Scholar A.K.A Sapphire Winged Angel and others) that gives me ideas.

And modification of Awai's jobs

1st Job : Battlers (weapon : sealed gauntlet)

2nd Job : Bladesman (weapon : sentinel blade)

3rd Job : Gunstrafe (weapon : Night hawk [Deagle])

4th Job : Swordsman (weapon : D-Sword)

Special Job : Hunter (weapon : Claw [bare hands])

(1) Time dimension. 1 week : 13 days, no one could understand how this works.

Edit : I will post the new version of Awai's job.


	5. Chapter 5 : Once More

Awai : Back again! Sorry for not updating! I was busy writing my one-shot. And some writer's blocks.

Destro :*comes in* And dating his girlfriend!

Awai : Cut your crap, Des! That's not true!

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Destro : What was that?

Sieghart comes in, raged.

Sieghart : Awai! What do you mean by getting Mari with Zero?*charged at Awai*

Awai : *turn into fragments and appeared behind Sieghart* I think this is Sieghart from Namai's fanfic.

Mystic and Nightmare come in also with Hina who was passing by.

Mystic : Awai-kun! He is an immortal! You can't kill him!

Awai : I'm not going to kill him! Only be my guinea pig! *points his right hand at Sieghart*

Mental Ability! Brain Peeker Level 2!

Sieghart slept. Mari comes in.

Mari : Sorry Awai, he is at rage after reading that. And what happened to him?

Awai : He slept after I used my ability. Well, to wait for him to wake up, let's start the story! Anybody wanna say the disclaimer?

Mystic : Me!

Awai : Go on.

Disclaimer (said by Mystic) : Awai doesn't own GC. He only own his story, sealed gauntlet, sentinel blade, night hawk, D-Sword and his body and mind. Wait! He doesn't own sealed gauntlet. But he own his girlfriend! ^_^

Awai : MYSTIC! YOU'RE WORSE THAN ARME AT SPEAKING! JUST GO DATING WITH NIGHTMARE!

Nightmare : *glared at Awai*

Awai : Readers, enjoy the story. RnR ok.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Once More

* * *

"What mission, Knight Master?" all of the chase asked.

"You are going to infiltrate Kaze'Aze's castle once more and kill her. Prepare yourself after you get back to your house." Knight Master ordered.

"At last, we're going to travel and defeat Kaze'Aze!" Elesis exclaimed.

"Don't be too excited, Elesis. Probably Kaze'Aze have become stronger too." Ronan said.

"Don't overestimate your enemy, Ronan Erudon. And Elesis, don't underestimate others. Now proceed." Knight Master ordered.

The chase went out of throne room.

"Hope that the kid is really our ally." Knight Master muttered.

In the middle of the trip back to their house...

"Arme, can I ask something?" Awai asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Didn't all of you travelled to defeat Kaze'Aze once?" he asked.

"Well, that was..."

"If it's not because of Arme, that silver haired won't be here right now. In short, we retreated to save Lass. Then he eventually joined us." Elesis cut Arme's sentence.

"Wait! How did you know about that?" the red knight asked.

"I've heard about your journey before." the black haired hunter answered.

For the rest of the journey, they fought some enemy and a few lost genos(1), discussing about strategy and camping site. As well as time needed to get job promotion.

Then the chase arrived at their house. Each went to their respective rooms, preparing everything they need.

Half an hour later, they gathered at the living room. Each carrying their own bag, except Awai.

"Hey, why don't you bring your things? And where are your weapons?" Elesis asked.

"Remember when I take items just by saying its name? They are stored here." Awai answered, lifting his right side of jacket up a bit, revealing a metallic tube attached to a leather belt.

"Wow, what a handy equipment!" Arme said.

"But if you forget the items name, you can't get it out." the hunter explained.

"But at least, it can test our brain." he added.

"Guys, there is no time to chat. Get going now!" Elesis exclaimed. They started to run through the path. Ryan transformed into a wolf, others ran.

* * *

(3 hours later...)

"Guys, can we stop for a while?" Arme asked, panting. They had been running for 3 hours, without any break. They even skipped the outer wall of Serdin, since there was no attack there. So they went on to Kerrie Beach.

"We are almost there, Arme. Can you still run?" Elesis answered, looking at the panting mage.

"Arme, shall I carry you?" Lass asked.

"No, thanks Lass." the mage answered.

Then they continue running. 3 minutes later, Arme fell down.

"Arme, are you alright?" Lass asked. The tired mage tried to stand, but her legs was too weak to do so.

"I'm fine. You guys go first. I will catch up later." Arme said.

"But, you can't rest here alone. I will accompany you." Lass demanded. The rest of the chase agreed at Lass.

"Ok then."

Seeing Arme's condition, Awai remembered something.

"I'm staying with two of you." he said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Elesis asked.

"Maybe I can do something to help." the hunter answered.

"We will wait here while you do that." Lire said.

"I think it will be more efficient that you guys go first." the hunter said.

"Ok then, we will go first. You guys catch up as fast as you can." the red knight ran as soon after she finished talking. Others except Awai and Lass followed her.

* * *

10 minutes later...

Why they haven't catched up yet? Elesis thought. They almost reached their destination, but the three person who left behind was nowhere to be seen.

"Ellie, look!" Amy exclaimed.

"What is it, pumpkin hea- oh wow..." the red knight was surprised at something that approaching them. A dark blue colored bird, at a size of a harpy, flew low towards them. Beside it were Lass and Awai. They were running. Wait, exception for Awai, he was gliding!

"Guys!"

It's Arme sitting on the bird.

* * *

Destro : Wait, wait, wait! What the heck is happening in the 10 minutes interval?

Awai : Wanna see it? Here is it!

* * *

(Flashback)

Right after the chase left Arme, Lass and Awai...

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lass and Arme asked.

"Just wait for a while. Its been a week, so the spell would be disappeared by now." Awai answered.

"What spell?" Arme asked.

"Hirbenation sickness, a spell that makes someone sleep for a long time." the hunter answered.

"And who got that spell?" Lass asked.

"He got that spell." Awai showed a small blue shard taken from his pocket.

"Is that thing alive?" Lass asked. He was confused.

"Zzz..."

"Who's sleeping?" the assassin asked.

"Quiet, Lass." Arme gasped.

"Zzz..."

"Wake up, you fool!" Awai exclaimed, throwing the shard to a nearby boulder, resulting a serious damage to the land and a huge amount of smoke.

Arme and Lass jawdropped, disbelieving at what happened.

"Wha... What the..."

"How many times I have told you? Don't ever throw me like this!"

"?"

A shadow emerged from the smoke. A dark blue haired boy appeared attacked Awai. The hunter blocked it easily.

"That's because you already get enough sleep." the hunter said, sarcastically.

"At least you could use another... Wait! Where are we?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Bermesiah." Awai answered.

"Bermesiah... Hm..." the boy released some shards that went to the surrounding then came back again.

"You travelled so far, huh." he said.

"Er, Awai, who is he?" Arme asked.

"Oops, sorry. Introduce yourself." the hunter said.

"My name's Chibi aka Shirou, his pet." the blue haired boy introduced himself, while pointing at Awai.

"P...Pet?" both the thief and mage gasped.

"Surprised? That's why I had two names. In this form I am Shirou. While in this form..." Shirou transformed into a small dark blue coloured bird "... I am Chibi."

"Correction, He sees me as master, but I see him as a friend." Awai explained.

"Why?" Lass asked.

"Don't know. Something told me to." the hunter answered

"Er... Are you a human or what?" Arme asked.

"You can say half human, half thunderbird, or unknown being. Anyway, what's the purpose of calling me?" Chibi asked, indicating to Awai.

"Carry her."

That's the reason he talked about efficiency? Arme thought.

"No problem. In what way?" Shirou, who turned back into human, asked.

"Any way unless you want to get stabbed by him." Awai answered, pointing to Lass. Arme blushed upon hearing that.

"Ok, no prob." Shirou answered. He transformed back into a bird, but a bigger version, as bis as a harpy.

"Hop on my back." the bird said.

"O... Ok." Arme gasped. The mage hopped onto the bird. She felt that the fur felt soft.

"Hold on still. And are you two ready?" Shirou asked.

"I ready." Lass answered.

"Ready too." Awai answered, his feet transformed into talons as they talked

"That way right?" the thunderbird asked. Others nodded.

"Here we go!" Shirou exclaimed. He flew high in the sky.

"GET ME DOWN! IT'S SO HIGH UP HERE!" Arme exclaimed, frantically. She was holding tightly on Shirou.

"Huh?" Shirou looked down, confusedly. Both Awai and Lass chased them and looked as if they were shouting about something.

"Hey, what were you do..." Shirou's words were cut off as one of Awai's shard came to him.

"Fly low. Lass said that she is acrophobic."

"Oops. Sorry." the bird apologized. Then he flew lower, almost touching the ground.

* * *

Nightmare : Cut the crap and get to the next one!

* * *

(Present)

"At last, Kerrie Beach." Elesis gasped. The chase arrived at the sandy beach. The sun had almost set already.

"I'm going to sleep." Sieghart said. The gladiator went to a tree and slept under it.

"Gramps, this is not the time to sleep!" Elesis shouted, but Sieghart didn't respond - he was in a deep sleep.

"Guys, the sky..." Lire point upwards. Everybody except Sieghart looked up. It wasn't the sky of sunset, but the sky of harpies!

"Everyone, get ready! Someone wake gramps!" Elesis commanded.

"I'll wake him up!" Jin said, he ran to the sleeping immortal. Others readied their weapons.

"Master Sieghart, wake up! We are under attack!" the shisa exclaimed. But Sieghart didn't budge.

Soon, the swarms of harpies got nearer.

"Shit, Elesis, he doesn't wake up!"

"Let him be! Now, attack!" the spearman commanded. The chase split up.

Elesis attacked the harpies that got near.

Lire shot them with arrows while trying to dogde their attacks

"Meteor!" Arme exclaimed. The boulders of fiery rocks fell and crushed the harpies.

"Chain explosion!" lass' chain extended toward the harpy. Each contact made explosions among them.

Ryan climbed to the top of a tree and jumped toward the swarms.

"Soul Effect!" shockwave appeared around him, knocking all the monster around him.

Suddenly, pebbles flying towards the chase.

"What was that?" Elesis asked as she parried the stones.

"Goblins!" Ryan yelled, hoping that his yell would wake Sieghart. But it didn't work.

Then, Elesis had an idea.

"Everyone, aim the stones at Gramps!" she commanded. The next wave of pebbles was thrown by the goblins. The chase parried the rocks and aim it at Sieghart, who was still sleeping.

One pebble got to his mouth, others hit and buried him like a tomb whch was made on a rocky land.

"Who threw these at me?" the gladiator exclaimed. He got out of the rocks, with purple aura emanating from him.

"The goblins." Elesis answered.

"Then they have to pay for this!" Sieghart dashed towards the group of monster with his sword dragged and made contact to the ground.

"This is the end! Flame Sword!" a wave of flames made its way to the goblins and exploded when it reached its distance.

And Jin joined in.

"Take this! Iron Mountain!" A wave of chi were blasted towards the horde, killing them.

The group of monster got nearer and nearer, surrounding the chase.

"Lire, now!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Dive Bombing!" the crossbowman shot bolts of arrows to the harpies, made them fell down and crashed the goblins below them.

"Helios! Arc Breath!" Ronan raised his glaive, calling his dragon. A burst of flame came from its mouth and burnt all monster in area of effect.

"Rhapsody!" Amy played a tune that replenished everyone's mana.

"Thanks, Amy." Arme said, not noticing that a harpy was behind her.

"Arme, behind you!" Lire warned. As the mage looked at her back, the harpy was dashing at her.

"Kya!" Arme closed her eyes in fear.

"Dor!"

A sound of burst and nothing happened after that. As the alchemist opened her eyes, she noticed that the attacking harpy lied on the ground, motionless.

"Next time, watch your surrounding. You're lucky this time." someone said. Arme looked at the source of sound, it was Awai, with a weapon that looked like a crossbow but without the bow (2).

Huge wave of harpies approached the hunter.

"Well, this gonna be a exciting battle." Shirou said, preparing his battle stance.

"In case you don't want to be drenched in blood, zap them." Awai advised while he took out another identical weapon.

"Now!"

The two of them split, taking out their portion of enemies.

Shirou stepped on the harpies and jumped higher. Then attacked with a slash from his hand.

Awai shoot the approaching monster in two different directions(3). Each shot zapped them to death.

* * *

(half a hour later...)

"Hah... Hah... Its the last of them..." Elesis gasped. All the chase were exhausted from the battle.

"El... There..." Ronan said, pointing towards the sea. A giant harpy with its army was approaching.

"Its the harpy queen." The dragon knight added.

"Amy, get Myurin." Elesis said.

"Ok! Myurin, Fighting Spirit!" Amy exclaimed. A blue slime with a star on its head appeared and encourage them. They felt energetic then.

"Let's get ready!" The spearman exclaimed.

But Awai and Shirou felt something wrong.

"You feel that?" the hunter asked.

"Yeah, flyers."

* * *

Awai : Stop. We will continue on the next chapter.

Destro : I wanna watch the battle!

Awai : Ok, watch it secretly. Don't let readers know.

Destro : Ok.

Sieghart : *wakes up* Uh, what happened?

Mari : You fainted.

Sieghart : Did I miss anything?

Awai : Nope. Did you feel better now?

Sieghart : Yes, thanks. Mari, let's get back now.

*Mari and Sieghart go out*

Destro : He had forgotten about that.

Awai : Yeah, that's a success experiment.

Hina : Well, that guy is so cool.

Awai : Info for you, he is 600 years old, Hina.

Hina : *Jawdropped*

Awai : *sigh* You better stick with Fal.

Hina : Hey! There's nothing between two of us! Stop your stupid pairings!

Awai : The only reason of the pairing is his over-protective attitude towards you.

*Silence...*

Awai :*mimicking Falco's voice* "Awai, take good care of Hina. If something happened to her, you know what will happen right?" *voice returned to normal* That's what he said.

Hina : *Blushing and run away*

Awai : She never admit it...

Destro : Your habit never dies. And what about your battle with Elyce?

Awai : Huh?

Destro : Don't pretend to forget that.

Awai : Ok, ok. Aira stopped us.

Destro : Aira? The one you thought that she was one of us but it wasn't?

Awai : Yep.

Nightmare : Great playboy, huh.

Awai : What do you mean by that?

Mystic : That's easy. I will tell her now.

*Mystic tried to get out, but stopped by Awai's Emotion Pressure*

Mystic : Ok, ok. I won't tell her anything.

Awai : *glared at Nightmare and Mystic* Who wanna be my next guinea pig?

Nightmare : *sigh* Ok, yo win.

Awai : Des, remember to turn off the light.

Destro : Ok.

(1) Stupid creatures

(2) If you wanna figure it out; its a gun - Night Hawk Thunder Eagle (its dual gun, and its not Deagle)

(3) Think about Dante (DMC 3) gunslinger style.

Author notes : Those charas talked about Awai, not me.

Awai : Seriously, Creator, you need a girlfriend.

Author : Nope, National Exam is coming, and I prefer this kind of life. *Play 'Aqua Timez - Sen no Yoru wo Koete' on handphone*

Oh yeah, please review! And no flames!


	6. Chapter 6 : More Than Just Normal

Author : *opens someone's facebook profile*

Awai : *Appears* Haha, gotcha, Creator! So you always peeks this one!

Author : Oh shit! Get out of here, Null!

Awai : Hey, you told us to come here at this time.

Author : *looks at his watch* Oh, you are right. *close the laptop*

Destro : Yo! We are here now!

Awai : You're late. I saw something unexpected just now at his laptop!

Destro : What is it?

Awai : You're late, he deleted his history and cookies.

Author : No Brain Peeker!

Destro : *try to find something on the laptop* Oh shit! Its deleted.

Author : Get to the story now. Who want to say the disclaimer?

Awai : Me!

Author : Go on.

Awai : AwaiNoTsubasa doesn't own Grand Chase, its KOG and NTreev. He only own us.

Mystic : *suddenly appeared like a ghost* He doesn't own me!

* * *

Chapter 6 : More Than Just Normal

* * *

"Eagle Sight!" Lire exclaimed as she examined the incoming horde.

"That's not harpies and its about a hundred of them." she said.

"Its Genos Flyers." Awai said.

"What's that?" Elesis asked.

"Well, its... " he explained it to them.

After the explanation, they readied their weapon.

When the wave neared to the shore, the chase charged forward.

"No way! That boy!" one of the flyer exclaimed.

"What? That boy?" other flyer exclaimed.

"Damn!" another one exclaimed.

"What so special? He is a human too, then his flesh would be delicious." the harpy queen said.

"Guys, get the harpy queen! Those stupid minions are a piece of cake for two of us!" Awai exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Elesis exclaimed. The hunter nodded.

"Alright then! We will help when you need it!" the spearman exclaimed. The other chase approached the harpy queen, leaving Awai and Shirou.

"Ready for this?" Awai asked.

"Yeah, never expected that I can participate on this plan beside Hina and Angie." Shirou answered.

"That's why it is named bird." the hunter said.

More flyers on sight.

"Get ready for this! Twin Bird Formation!" the two exclaimed. A pair of blue wings grew from Shirou's shoulder. Awai released flames from his body. His marks turned into bright red. A pair of fiery red wings appeared on his shoulder.

They flew past the flyers, slashing them on the way. Their speed were so high that lots of flyers went down within a short time.

Meanwhile, the others were engaging a battle with the harpy queen. It flew so high that Lire's bolt almost out of reach.

"Damn, we need something to get it down!" Elesis said, feeling annoyed.

Upon hearing that, Lass got an idea. He approached Lire and tied his chain to one of the bolt.

"Lire, shoot this bolt to the harpy queen's leg." the blonde elf nodded. She shot the bolt when the harpy queen flew lower.

As the bolt went close enough, the assassin twirled his chain in circular manner, successfully in tying down the monster.

Trying to escape, the harpy queen pulled the chain. Lass struggled to pull it back.

"I need some man power!" the silver haired boy exclaimed.

Sieghart went to help him.

"Next time, train your strength, not your speed, Lassy Boy." the gladiator said.

"At least I'm not as stupid as you." Lass taunted, managed to piss of Sieghart.

Enraged, the immortal pulled the chain with a great force, causing the harpy to be pulled to the ground.

"Big Bomb!" three violet bombs hit the harpy queen, exploded and killing it.

"Arme, you said that you didn't bring your pot." Lass said as he approached the alchemist.

"The pot is good for storing things, so I brought it." Arme said.

"That's the end of them. We will settle here tonight.* Elesis commanded. The sky darkened - it's evening already.

"And harpy meat for dinner! Arme, remember to stock some of it!" the spearman exclaimed.

"Ok, I knew it!" the said mage grumbled.

Meanwhile, Awai just stood at where he was landing.

"Another bad feeling?" Shirou asked, in his mini bird form.

"Those horde might prove something." the hunter answered. His mind seemed drifted away.

"Hey, you two wanna eat?" Elesis exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Food!" Shirou exclaimed, transforming back to human and rushed to the chase.

"Don't be gluttonic!" Awai exclaimed as he followed him.

* * *

During dinner...

"Awai, do you have any girlfriend?" Amy asked.

"..."

"About that, he... Ouch!" Shirou cut in and was snapped at his forehead.

"About that, you will know sooner or later." the hunter answered.

"Oh man, don't be so secretive." the muse shrugged.

"Amy, don't force him. Like he said, we will know sooner or later." Jin said, successfully stopping Amy.

After the dinner, some went to their tent and sleep while others sat on the beach for a while before going to sleep.

* * *

Next day...

"How long will this sandstorm last?" Amy asked.

"I don't know! Just move forward!" Elesis answered.

The chase were on their way to pass through the Orc Temple. But it was their unlucky day, sandstorm occured since they arrived till now.

"If we arrived at the temple, there wouldn't be anymore sandstorm." Lire said.

* * *

10 minutes of walking and they arrived.

"At last, let's take a rest here for a while." Arme said. Others agreed.

Suddenly, Awai ran.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Ronan asked, but he was gone.

* * *

(Awai PoV)

This feeling, I could sense that's its him. I ran through rocks, boulders and orc's skeletons, only to find someone.

* * *

(3rd Person)

As the hunter leaped through the last boulder, he saw a creature, wearing skull gauntlet and a cloak. Sword with dragon linings at his side.

"Eos?"

* * *

At last, finished.

1 or 2 more weeks till the national exam result came out! Hope that I got full marks on Math.

And 1 more thing! The skull gauntlet is Orc Lord's.

For INGC player : the job name will be Emperor, not Rama. Sigh, I prefer Rama...

And lots of Amys in Gaikoz castle and Partusay sea! Siren, here we come!(need 50 more pvp)


	7. Chapter 7 : Trust

No Author notes at the beginning. Let's start!

* * *

Chapter 7 : Trust

* * *

"Eos?" Awai asked.

The figure faced him, he looked like Genos.

"Kid?" Eos asked.

"Why are you here?" Awai asked back.

"By chance, I found this world. So I plan to hide here." Eos answered.

"You killed these? I mean the corpse of the orcs here."

"Yes, in order to find peace, I killed the last one of them and lived here. How is your friends?"

"They're fine. We had one more joined too."

"Oh, that's go-"

"Hya!" Eos' words was cut off as Elesis swung her sword, he blocked it easily with his sword.

"What the?" Elesis gasped.

"Elesis, stop it!" Awai exclaimed.

"Why do you befriend with your own enemy?" the knight asked.

"Eos is my friend! Now get back!" the hunter answered and dragged Elesis to the campsite.

(Shirou PoV)

Geez... That guy... Always disappear when he sensed something strange. And that red spearman, Elesis, followed him.

Well, speak of the devil, Awai dragged the red hair back. He seemed so angry.

"Then we should settle it once and for all. I, as the leader of Grand Chase, challenge you for a battle!"

What the hell!

(3rd Person)

"E... Elesis, there is no need for a battle." Ronan said.

"No, Ronan. I want to settle this once and for all, including our battle." Elesis said.

"Ok, I accept your challenge." Awai said.

"Hey! Don't add more fuel to the fire!" Shirou exclaimed.

"You got 5 minutes to prepare yourself." the red knight said.

5 minutes later... At a open land...

"Are you ready?" Elesis said, as she prepared her spear.

"Show all you've got!" Awai taunted, still unarmed.

The spearman charged forward attempting to do the first hit.

"Since this is the battle for trust, then I have no choice..." the hunter said.

"Huh?"

"D-Sword!"

In a flash, a twin swords blocked the oncoming spear.

"Another weapon?" Elesis exclaimed.

(Elesis PoV)

Damn, another weapon. How many set does he have?

Its a deadlock and he had another sword free. Better back off for a while.

As our distance increased, he spun his swords, combining it into a spear with the length reversed and one of the hilt was at the side of the blade.

Wait, combining sword?

No time for thinking! Ground Break!

(3rd Person)

Elesis did a Ground Break, but easily blocked by Awai as he held the sword in reverse position. They broke free.

The hunter held the middle hilt, adjusting it to look like a oversized tonfa. He held both of the hilt, sliding down the middle hilt.

"Wave of Separation!"

An energy wave formed as the sword separated.

The red knight dodged it.

"You only fight because of him? He is the enemy!" Elesis exclaimed.

"No one will understand that; Eos is not that sort!" Awai exclaimed.

"Still, he is in the races of your enemy!" the red knight said.

"He is a traitor to them! He is the one who saved my friend when he was baby! He is the one who helped me while my squad is in danger! He is the one who tipped me off when there was an ambush! He is the one who assisted me when one of my friend was captured!" the hunter explained. Each sentence ended with a strike from his sword, stronger as another sentence ends.

As the final blow stroke, something blocked it. It was Eos.

"What the hell?" Shirou exclaimed.

"Stop it you two! They're coming!" Eos said.

"What?" Elesis gasped.

Everyone unseathed their weapons.

"Can we trust this guy?" Lass asked.

"He can sense his own beings, even though he isn't the same." Awai answered.

Then, hordes of Genos appeared. They seemed surprised to see Eos.

"It's the traitor! Kill him!" the horde charged.

"Spinning Slash!"

"Sword Tempest!"

"Tornado Swing!"

"Frenzy Sword!"

"Armor Crasher!"

"Killer Cloud!"

"Power Rising!"

"Pop Rock!"

"Big Rush!"

"Spinning Phantom!"

The Genos went down one by one. Eos slashed them with his sword, that seemed to have an energy in it.

Suddenly, an energy wave emitted towards Awai, right at his left eye. Eos attempted to jump.

Craassh

The wave stroke right at his chest, he fell down in a second.

"Eos! Healing Breeze!" the hunter attempted to heal him, but was stopped by him.

"Why?" Awai asked.

"There's no need to heal me. It's my Fate, anyway."

"But..."

"You are The Chosen, for someone like me to protect you is worthy. There are 2 things I need to tell you..." he said

"... Take my sword... Your dragon friend will need it..." Eos voice seemed to be faint.

"And last one... Convice... Rena and... Kla..."

That's the last breath of the 'kind' Genos. The hunter saw in disbelief, seeing someone dying in front of him was his dread. He picked up Eos' sword. Even though the battle still continued, he screamed.

Suddenly, the dragon markings glowed. In a moment, he was set ablaze.

* * *

Me : Stop it here, we will see what happened after Awai was set ablaze.

And about the each blow became stronger after each sentence ends, that is "Emotion Reinforce", it uses the power of mind and emotion to enchant the power of weapon.

And Eos is an important minor character, he brought a great responsibility to the story.

D-Sword : A magical twin swords that can combine according to the position of the hilt. Awai's creation.

(Trivia : 1. As Klaus appeared with his Devil Sword, Awai sometimes called the D-Sword as Demon Sword.

2. At the point where the hilt and the blade meets, the shape isn't like a normal sword. If the blade is in the bottom, it's V-shape. 2 small identical gems are attached at each side of the sword, 8 total. The gems correspond to the energy it receive and emit color of the element.

3. Upgraded version of D-Sword will be explained in Change of Scene, Change of Line : Divided Realms Saga)

This chapter is done on June 1st 2011 4.40 p.m GMT +7 and I posted it now! Its because...

Hell yeah! I passed my national exam!

That's it! And Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8 : Temporary Awakening

Yo, readers! I'm in an update rush, because of 'Change of Scene, Change of Line'. I want to ensure that this story ended before the others.

Chapter 8 : Temporary Awakening

* * *

(Jin PoV)

There was a loud explosion followed by a vortex of fire around Awai. Did he do a burning?

Soon, the fire disappeared. But, what's that? I could feel a huge amount of energy in him!

(3rd person)

As the flame stopped, everyone could see what happened. Awai's jacket opened, revealing his black T-shirt, the dragon-carvings sword glowed crimson red. There were metallic, crimson red headgear, ankle guards and gauntlets attached. His marks, is turning to crimson red.

"Dragon Flame Strike!"

In a flash, the hunter dashed to the horde, burning them. Other Genos were startled and trying to retreat.

But it seemed a little bit too late...

"This is for Eos! Dragon Cycle!"

He swung the sword in circular motion and a dragon formed by the flowing aura. The dragon charged at the retreating horde as Awai did a stinger. In a second, there was nothing left except the hunter in tired condition. He walked towards Eos' body, stopped for a while and dug a hole near the body.

15 minutes later...

The hole was closed, Eos' body beneath it. A rectangular stone and skull gauntlets were placed above it.

"At least, this is the best funeral that I could do at this circumstance." Awai said.

"He must be your very good friend aside us." Shirou said.

They prepared to depart toward their next destination, Kanavan Kingdom.

"How about that sword?" Elesis asked, hoping that something good would happen.

"Since he told me to take it, I'll just follow his message." the hunter answered as he picked the sword that stuck on the ground. The red knight felt disappointed.

"Don't tell me that you want the sword. Why don't you take mine?" Ronan whispered.

"I'm not! And I'm not interested in your magic sword." She answered.

"Guys, let's get moving." the Spearman announced as she set off. Everyone of them ran after her.

(Awai PoV)

I scanned through Eos' message that flow in my mind. This sword, maybe something belong to Des' parents, but the power that I felt... It looks like a specific weapon, just like the Phoenix Dagger.

Convincing Rena and... Klaus?

What does that mean?

* * *

(3rd Person)

2 hours and they arrived at a cave, formerly the Gorgos' Lair.

"I heard that all gons and gorgons are migrating." Lire said.

"Yeah? To where?" Ryan asked.

"Beats me. Maybe somewhere warm enough to stay." the blonde archer answered.

"At least they won't burn the trees." the sentinel said. Earning sweatdrops from the others.

"And speaking of gons, I almost forgot about it." Ronan said as he pulled out a card. He chanted something and a gon appeared from it. It held out a fork and a knife.

"Sorry, Leon. I forgot that you're hungry." the dragon knight apologized as he held out two gems. The gon snatched and consumed the gems right after it landed.

"I wonder how is Fenix right now." Arme said.

"Maybe that stupid Sidt had been eaten by Kaze. Or at least being turned into a roast bird somewhere." Lass said.

"Hey, don't say like that! You still bear some grudge with Fenix, even its already a few months!" Arme exclaimed.

"Sorry, Arme, but that is my impression that the Sidt gave me, a bad one." the assasin said, only to gain a glare from the mage. Others, laughed.

"Oh yeah, speaking of roast bird, want to roast this?" Jin asked as he held his pet, Sarimanok. The bird, on the other hand, shocked upon hearing that, although it was a joke.

"Better roast treehugger's mushroom." Sieghart remarked.

"Whoa! Don't roast my Pepe!" Ryan exclaimed. His Pepe, which recently got out, quickly hide behind his master.

"And Red, you didn't have a pet?" the gladiator asked.

"I don't need one." Elesis answered.

"At least you will have a companion." Ronan said.

"You know that I'm not good at keeping pets. Remember that when you left Leon in my care, I neglected it till near death." the red knight said.

Remembering about that made Ronan thought that it would be best that she didn't have any.

"It's dark now. I think we should take a rest here." Elesis announced.

"Great!" Sieghart quickly found a good spot and in a matter of seconds, he dozed off. Others sighed and find their sleep spot inside the lair.

* * *

(Midnight... ?'s PoV)

So, he came. So what? His power is lower that the dragon. Finding that I'm in charge in this world would startles him. Hehehe...

(Awai PoV)

Who was that? This presence... Devil Knights!

Shoot! They got away. Better meditate for the rest of the night.

* * *

(The next day...)

"Yeah! Elven Forest!" Ryan exclaimed.

"It's been a long time since the last time we came here." Lire said.

"And this is where the first time we met ryan too. And we thought he is a monster." Elesis said.

"And you almost killed me. Luckily my transformation wore off before you swung your final blow." the druid said.

"Guys, why the forest is so quiet?" Arme asked.

"Something isn't right" Awai said.

"I agree. It's way too quiet." Ronan said.

An elven villager ran towards the chase.

"Excuse me, what happened?" Lire asked.

"The troll! It had gone mad! And it's body... Turned unusually gray!"

Everyone eyes widen as they heard the last sentence.

"Damn it!" Awai exclaimed as he ran through the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" Elesis shouted as she chased the hunter. Everyone except Lire and Ryan followed.

"What happened to the troll exactly?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know! It destroys everything around it and suck out living things' blood as if it is a vampire!"

"What?"

(Awai PoV)

'Grey'... that word... Exactly! It's them!

"Mental Ability! Abnormal Mind Radar!"

50 metres northwest!

(3rd Person)

"He's heading northwest!" Shirou exclaimed. They continued to chase Awai.

"Shirou, what exactly happened to him?" Ronan asked.

"The word 'Gray', it... Wait! 'Gray'... It's them!" the thunderbird exclaimed.

"Who are 'them'?" Elesis asked.

"There's no time to talk. We're losing sight of him now!"

50 metres northwest...

A gray coloured troll crushed everything in its path. Elven warriors tried to fight it, but every attacks didn't leave any scratch.

"Retreat! Now! Let me handle this!" Awai shouted.

The warriors seems confused at the hunter, but they retreated.

"Hiyah!" Awai dashed through the troll, leaving a greenish scar.

The hunter landed. He put his right hand at his chest.

"Reminda!"

His hands glowed and turned into a bluish demon hand, composed of shards. The hand part was on fire, a colorless fire that didn't burn his hand.

The other chase arrived as Awai jumped to the troll's head. The burning demonic hand touched the troll, somehow burned its head mentally.

"What did he do?" Elesis asked as she evacuated the elven warriors.

"I don't know! That fire didn't burn its head at all!" Arme answered.

"Guys, let's help them first." Ronan said as he helped a wounded elven warrior.

The troll wailed for a few minutes as its color change from gray to green. Few more minutes later, the troll fainted. The hunter landed on the ground, exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Arme asked.

"I'm fine. You guys go to the village. I will rest here for the night." the hunter answered.

"But..."

"Shirou's here."

"Alright, meet us tomorrow." the mage said. Then she went to the village.

"Is it okay?" Shirou asked.

"Don't worry. I'm used to this. Just take a rest."

"Ok then." the thunderbird said.

Awai sat near the troll head, helding his hand up, palm facing the troll.

"Mental Ability! Brain Peeker!"

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure he is going to be alright?" Elesis asked.

"At least his companion is with him." Arme answered.

"I think its a bit strange. Remember Shirou said something about 'them'? It seems that he is hiding something." Ronan said.

"Hm... Maybe someone should go and see what he is doing. Resting near a troll is a crazy idea. But don't ask me." Sieghart said as he lied on a couch.

"No one is going to ask you, old man. Lass, can you do that?" Elesis asked. The thief nodded and went out.

* * *

Somewhere in Elven Forest, the vision available was only black and white. The vision wandered in the forest, looking for some food. It saw a trapped animal and stretch out its troll hands, trying to free it.

But there was a chuckle and the vision turned back. Someone big and had a hammer on his back approached it.

"Useless creature wandering around. Why don't you be like us? Devil Instigator!"

The vision shook and blurred. The last word heard was.

"Destroy everything! Let the world become corrupted! For the Devil Knights! Wahahaha!"

* * *

"Damn it!"

"What happened?" Shirou asked as he was startled by the voice.

"El Gigantoros! Devil Knights!"

"He's here?"

"Yeah."

"Your face..."

"Hm? No wonder I'm blind on one side."

(Lass PoV)

What was exactly happened? He acted as if he knew something. But his face looked as if he was cursed. The right part including the hair became bluish and looked as if it was made of shard. The right eye blacken.

And what did he say about the 'El Gigantoros'?

Hm? Something's ringing...

"What do you want, Des?"

Hm? Who did he talk to?

"Get Shirou, Mystic wants to talk to him. Your face..."

"Maybe I overused it. Chibi!"

He pulled out something from his arm, the one that always attached to him, and gave it to Shirou.

"Yo, Violet, what do you want?"

Violet? Is it Arme?

Better get back to them first.

* * *

(3rd Person)

"What did she say?" Awai asked as he put back his caller.

"Usual things." the thunderbird answered.

"Maybe you will be the next." the hunter said.

"No way. I won't let that happen."

"Whatever." Awai said as the took a rest on the ground.

"Arme, did you communicate with him just now?"

"No. What do you mean by that, Lass?"

"Somehow, he was communicating with someone named 'Des' and 'Mystic'. And Shirou called someone 'Violet', so I thought it was you." the thief explained.

"How about him?" the alchemist asked.

"Tired, half of his face turned like a demon."

"What?" others exclaimed.

"But I heard he said that he 'overused' something when someone asked about his face."

"Well, maybe we can ask him tomorrow. Let's take a rest first." Elesis stated.

Others nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day...

"Are we waiting for him? It's been half an hour already."

"Relax, Elesis. He slept with a troll. We don't know what had happened last night." Ronan said.

Suddenly, the troll came. The chase readied their weapons.

"Yo guys!"

All of them except Ryan seemed surprised; the troll became friendly and even Awai and Shirou were sitting on its shoulders.

"Surprised, guys? I tamed it first when we had our holiday." the sentinel said.

"Just as I expected, Ryan." the hunter said.

"Well, let's continue our journey!" Elesis commanded. Everyone followed her, towards the Gorge of Oath.

* * *

"Someone! Help me with this!"

Elesis' spear was stuck between rocks due to its length. Ronan went to help her.

"Can't you just hold your spear straight up?" the dragon knight asked.

"Don't compare my spear with your glaive!" the spearman glared.

"You two, stop your lovey-dovey fight." Arme said, earning glares and blushes from the two. Others laughed.

"Only a few drillmons? I need 10 more fragments you know!" Sieghart yelled.

"Blame at Shorty, old man. She eats drillmons." Elesis stated, earning a glare from the mage. The knight plastered a I-got-a-revenge smile.

"Flame Sword!"

Sieghart killed the drillmons.

"1 more fragment? Damn..."

"What's that?" Lire asked, pointing at one of the dark abyss pit, which was flashing irregularly.

"I'll check." Awai said. He jumped to the pit.

(Awai PoV)

Is it a flame or a light? Or maybe...

Lein?

(3rd Person)

"Damn it! The last fragment!" Sieghart exclaimed. Others ignored him.

"He's back." Shirou said.

The hunter hovered back to the ground, with something on his hand.

"How the hell is that stupid thing doing here?" Shirou exclaimed.

Upon seeing Shirou, the creature leaped over to his head, scratching his hair.

"Stop it, you stupid Forost!" the thunderbird exclaimed as he tried to get the creature off his head.

"Lein, get here." Awai said. The creature leaped back to the hunter's hand.

"That looks like Sidt." Arme said.

"It's a Forost. The name is Lein."

"Your pet?" the alchemist asked.

"Nope, my friend's." Awai answered.

"Precisely, it's his-" Shirou's sentence was cut off as the hunter shot a you-will-see-what-happen-if-you-said-that glare.

"His what? Tell me, tell me!" Amy said.

"Amy..." Jin patted the muse's shoulder.

"Much like Sidt, but the tail, wings and the mark on its head." Lass said.

"Mark?"

Awai examined its head, there was a phoenix mark.

"Maybe I should ask my friends about this." he said.

"Let me see it." Ryan said. He looked at Lein and lifted its left wing, something dropped.

"Yeah! The last fragment!"

"What a lucky old man." Elesis seemed annoyed. Sieghart quickly ran towards Kanavan.

"Hey! Wait!" Elesis ran after him. Others followed.

* * *

At last... Its ready...

Reminda (Remind + a) - Mental ability which remind a thing about something, usualy to break control or hypnotism.

Brain Peeker - Lv 1 mental ability. Used to peek someone's or something's memories as a black and white vision.

El Gigantoros - I will explain this in a few final chapters.

If Awai overused Mental ability, his body will experience pyhsical abnormalities.

And sorry if I'm late! Too much playing NAGC because its easier to play than Indonesian one. I got battle mage from lv 0 in one week, so easy. And free bags too.

Add me in NAGC!

Ign : DevilKlaus (NOT DEVIL SANTA OK!)


	9. Chapter 9 : Kanavan Strike!

Last chapter was the longest spree that I had written. And I think I will split these plot into 2 or 3 chapters.

A little note! This plot is based on Season 3! No Silverland and its a bit based of Chaos, here is the simple story map.

Bermesiah - Silverland - Ellia - Failed to kill Kaze'Aze - Bermesiah(Start of CrossOut) - Ellia

* * *

Chapter 9 : Kanavan Strike!

"We're the Grand Chase." Elesis stated.

"The Queen is waiting for you all. Please proceed." One of the guard said.

"And this is..."

"A new member."

"Alright, please proceed."

The chase walked towards the throne room. Inside, there was the Kanavan Queen and her advisors. All of the chase knelt.

"Welcome, Grand Chase. Please stand up." the queen said. All of them stood up.

"Sieghart, your quest."

"Its completed, Your Majesty."

"Then you will have the honor to use the Sleaghreim."

A guard came in, carrying a spear and a sword. He handed the two weapons to Sieghart.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Sieghart said.

"And another quest, Grand Chase. Gaikoz is back." the Queen said.

"What?" Elesis exclaimed, breaking the usual quiet presence.

"He has been revived for unknown reason. Not only him, lots of fallen knights and archers had been turned into Ghost Bladers and Musketeers." one of the advisors explained.

"And citizens of Gaiko are being attacked by some unknown creatures." another advisor said.

"We must devise a plan." Ronan suggested. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Next day, afternoon toward night time...

"Charge!"

3 groups of armies charged toward Gaiko from different directions. 2 of the groups went directly to Gaikoz's Castle in different directions.

* * *

(Flashback...)

"Ok, here is the plan; we will attack in three groups. One group will help the Gaiko citizens while other groups attack Gaikoz." Ronan explained.

"I will help the citizens." Amy said.

"Me too." Jin volunteered.

"Count me in." Awai said.

"Wait, if Awai helped in the town, what about the one in Gaikoz's Castle?" Arme asked.

"Shirou will do that job."

"Why me?"

"You stole a dagger from the armory, wasn't it? Use it."

"Damn, busted."

"Ok, it's set then.

1st Group, I, Elesis, Ryan and Lire will confront Gaikoz.

2nd Group, Arme, Lass, Shirou and Sieghart will fend off the guards.

3rd Group, Amy, Jin and Awai will help Gaiko citizens." Ronan stated.

* * *

(Back to the Present...)

Knights fought the ghost bladers and muskeeters. Although they slayed some of it, they fell in numbers.

"They couldn't hold out much longer!" Ronan exclaimed. He casted Holy Inferno to the wounded knights.

"We must hurry!" Elesis said.

"Taste my new technique! Dive Bombing!" Lire shot her bolts with such a force that it travels horizontally, destroying anything in front of it.

"How did you do that, Lire?" Elesis asked.

"Same as you when you were practicing the Ground Break." the crossbowman answered.

"There is no time to talk! There are more of them!"

* * *

Meanwhile... Group 2...

"This gonna be easy!" Sieghart exclaimed as he used Meteor Dive repeatedly.

"Leave those Genos to me! Elec Stab!" Shirou stabbed a Genos with a knife in Light speed.

"Deadly Chop!" Lass slashed through the Ghost Bladers.

Arme casted fireballs, attempting to store her mana.

* * *

Group 3...

"Burning Power Rising!"

"Pop Rock!"

"Limitless Thrust!"

"Citizens secured! Enemies frontlines have been exterminated!" a soldier exclaimed.

"Ok! Let's finish the rest!" Jin exclaimed.

Dor!

"Oh hell! We can't get through! Where's Awai? We need his projectile!" the Shisa exclaimed.

"He had gone to the other side!" Amy answered.

'How are we gonna do? Light, give me strength to overcome these!' Jin thought.

"Jin, watch out!" Amy exclaimed.

Too late...

Smoke erupted as the muskeeters' projectiles hit the Shisa.

* * *

At the other side of the city...

"Hellion Blast!"

Loads of Genos were killed by the Lion-shaped blast. Clouds and debris covered the sight. A shadow was seen. The hunter took his battle stance.

"Nice to see you here, Chosen. Klaus would be happy if he's here." the shadow said.

"Cut your crap, Devil Knight. What's your motive?" the hunter asked.

"Motive? Easy, same as each invasion; kill all of the innocents." the shadow answered.

"El Gigantoros! I shall defeat you here!" Awai rushed forward.

"Dream on!" El Gigantoros repeled the attack. The hunter was thrown to a wall. But he dashed towards him again.

Back to Gaikoz Castle...

* * *

Group 1 and 2 met at a crossroad.

"Looks like Gaikoz is in this room."

"Yeah, let's finish this once more."

They barged in the room, only to find that no one was there.

Suddenly, Gaikoz appeared behind them.

"We met again, Grand Chase." Gaikoz said.

"Meet your end, Gaikoz!" Elesis charged at the samurai.

* * *

Awai : Readers! Author said sorry for the late updates! Too much schoolworks to do, too many story to write, too many thoughts to think, too many games to play, too many tips and tricks to search and...

Destro : Say it if you want a punch from the Author. Anyway, any updates?

Awai : Yeah, lots! A new OC coming!

Nightmare : Oh hell!

Mystic : Is it a boy or girl?

Awai : Boy.

Mystic : Oh man...

Awai : And Alice, you're gonna get a revamp.

Alice : ?

Hina : Epic news! AwaixAlice story coming soon! And the new OC's pairing! Maybe with Alice!

Destro : Holy Hell! Curse you, Author!

Angie : *held out the Phoenix Dagger

Awai : Hina, don't get me killed! And Author! Don't modify us just because you have a new crush!

A fist emerged towards Awai, hitting him and he was flying away in a distance of 50m

Author : What did you say?

Destro : You spilled the beans!

Awai : Run for your lives!

All Chosens ran away.

Author : Readers, here is the definitions.

Gaiko = A city near the Gaikoz Castle.

Elec Stab = Shirou's ability. Stabs an enemy in a light speed.

Limitless Thrust = Awai's ability. Using D-Sword Reversed Spear Form, he stabs the enemies repeatedly for 999 times in a speed of light.

Hellion Blast = Awai's ability. Six linings of the Night Hawk Thunder Eagle's barrel opened, allowing energy to went out in the middle of the barrel. Shoot a lion-shaped blast.

El Gigantoros = Hammerman of the Devil Knights. The physically strongest among the ranks. Its rumored that only an awakened dragon that can defeat him.

Klaus = Swordsman of the Devil Knights. What is his relation to Awai?


	10. Chapter 10 : Let The Battle Begins!

*Chosens nowhere in sight...

Author : Looks like they're in trauma...

* * *

Chapter 10 : Let The Battle Begins!

* * *

"Ground Break!"

The samurai disappeared and reappeared behind Elesis. Ronan charged.

"Infinity Sword!"

Another blink strike. The Dragon Knight dodged.

"Don't just dodge, you coward!" the spearman exclaimed.

"You call me coward? Then taste this!" Gaikoz seemed to be pissed and charged towards Elesis in full speed.

Ronan dashed towards the red knight.

"Watch out!"

* * *

(Meanwhile... Jin and Amy...)

"Jin?" Amy called.

There was no response...

"N-No wa-"

She thought that the Shisa won't survive. But as the clouds of dust disminished...

It was Jin, but not with his tonfa.

* * *

(Few seconds ago... Jin's vision...)

'I must survive this!' he thought.

As the bullets were shot towards him, suddenly everything slowed down.

'Eh?'

"Do you want to live on?" the Seed of Doubt asked.

'Yes'

"What are you going to do if you survive this?" it asked again

'I will uphold justice!' Jin answered.

"Ok then. You passed the test of life."

'Eh?'

* * *

(Jin PoV)

As everything went back to normal, I spun my chammagon to repel the bullets. WAIT! Chammagon? Where were my tonfas?

Better finish them all first.

* * *

(3rd PoV)

Amy was amazed by Jin's new fighting style, not awared that a mongban was going to attack her from behind.

Jin knew it.

"Amy! Watch your back!"

The muse looked at her back. And the next thing happened was a scream...

* * *

(Back to Gaikoz Castle)

Clang!

A sound of clashing weapons was heard. Gaikoz dashed backward, holding his head.

Ronan stood in front of Elesis, with a shield not a lance.

"This..." Ronan examined his newfound weapon. It was an Aegis Shield.

"My... My head..." Gaikoz muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Wahahaha! How did a great samurai crashed his head to a shield? So lame!" Sieghart laughed.

"How dare you to insult me!" Gaikoz tried to dash toward Sieghart. But something stopped him.

"What the-"

"Gravity Toil!"

Shirou stood above the samurai, adding his mass and slowed his movement.

"Finish him off, guys!"

Sieghart raged and attempted to throw his spear.

"Fire Blaster!"

Elesis readied her spear too.

"Dragon Slash!"

Both spears collided each other at Gaikoz in opposite directions. An explosion occured.

The chase covered their eyes as smoke and debris flew toward them.

Once the smoke disappeared, Gaikoz equipment was scattered all over the floor.

He was defeated, once more.

Everyone was relieved for their victory. But not long after that...

"Guys! Get back here! We need your help to stop him!"

* * *

Author : Added a new LxA story to my draft. Stay tune!

Gravity Toil - Shirou and Awai only ability. By increasing their body fragments density, they slow down enemy speed by standing over them. This form lacks speed (as it's named Toil) but with extremely increased defence. (No wonder Shirou could withstand the impact.)


	11. Chapter 11 : Berserk

Author : I'm back again at this story! Lots of schoolwork (curse the school!) and other things had been a toil on me.

Hunter : Let me mention them one by one. Writing the previous one-shot, schoolworks, playing Call Of Duty Modern Warfare series crack version, drawing us, chatting with other authors, courting a girl resulted in a failure, playing Grand Chase attempting to get all the earrings for all chars...

Author : Wait! There's no such 'courting a girl' thing! (Readers, trust me, I'm not doing this absurd thing! That's just a lame joke!)

Hunter : Alright, let's just start the story.

Authors : That's my line!

Disclaimer : awainotsubasa doesn't own GC. It belongs to the creator and publishers. He only owns The Chosens, Descendant, Hiraian Aliiances and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 11 : Berserk

* * *

(Elesis PoV)

That voice... It's the pumpkin head!

"Guys, we need to hurry!" I said.

All of us ran back to Gaiko, hoping that everything would be fine.

* * *

(3rd Person)

20 minutes earlier...

Amy kept closing her eyes, but the blow never came...

She opened her eyes and looked at the direction which the blow should've come. But what she looked was the corpse of the attackers...

She felt that she wasn't holding her violin, she looked at her hands...

It's a cleo...

"Amy, are you alright?" Jin approached the muse.

"I'm fine. This..."

"Looks like that we advanced magically." The Asura stated.

Suddenly, there was a sound of explosion. Both of them went to the source of the sound.

They saw two figures in the debris that covered their sights.

"So, that's your new ability, huh?"

Jin and Amy stood in their places. They never heard that voice.

The smoke cleared. They saw Awai stood in front of a collapsed building. The hunter panted heavily, but he didn't show any signs of fatigue. Another one, with some Genos on his side, has a huge posture. He was the one who spoke just now.

Jin felt an unusual pressure that emitted from Awai. He prepared his stance along with his chamagon.

The hunter blinked and slashed the Genos that surrounded the big guy. It seemed that his right arm transformed again into grayish arm that used to beat Elesis.

"I think I better retreat now. Have some fun, crimson guy." El Gigantoros said as he disappeared.

'That huge guy seemed to be pointing at me...' Jin thought.

Awai looked at the two of them. His face half-tramsformed into grayish skin. Jin felt something uncomfortable.

"Amy, try to find the others. We've got a problem here." He said.

"Ok!" The Siren ran towards the Gaikoz Castle.

The Silver Knight readied his stance, attempting to stop Awai that tried to attack him...

* * *

(Amy POV)

I ran towards the Gaikoz Castle but it seemed that they won't get back on time...

I looked at my cleo and thought of something...

I turned it into the maximum volume and shouted...

"Guys! Get back here! We need your help to stop

him!"

I hoped that Jin is safe...

* * *

(3rd Person)

"Spinning Crane Kick!"

Jin did an attack that resembles the Dragon Kick. Awai blocked it and dashed forward. Jin threw his chammagon, it hit the hunter and stunned him for a few second.

"This is it! Power Of The Rising Sun!"

The Asura did an enchanced Dragon Uppercut and brought some damage to Awai.

'Great, maybe he will stop when he is hurt enough.' He thought.

But as he readied his next move, he noticed that the hunter is nowhere to be seen...

"What the- Urgh!"

Jin was thrown to a nearby wall. He shrugged as he got up and concentrated.

'Damn, he's fast...' He thought.

In a split second, Awai stood in front of the Asura and began to attack him. Jin blocked every attack as he stepped backward, but he didn't have the chance to attack back as the hunter's attack was fast and strong as he was basically agile and his demonic right arm is strong.

After a series of blows, the Asura's movement slowed down, creating an opportunity for Awai to attack him right at the face. He was thrown to another wall.

When Jin tried to get up, his head was held by Awai's right hand. The hunter was going to deal another blow.

'Damn... I think this is going to be my end...'

Jin closed his eyes...

"I'm sorry if the blow is to strong."

* * *

Author: At last... Finished... *almost faints from sickness

Evan: You're slow! It's almost half a year!

Author: JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! *fiery stressed mode on

Evan: ok, ok... Easy man...

A/N:

1. Changed some of the storyline (which occured from almost half a year ago) because I've defined all OCs ability.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Truth

Author: Yo readers! I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Lots of works to do. Creating Osu! Beatmap, writing my original story, exams, homework etc.

Evan: What a lame excuse!

Author: Whaddaya mean by that, Tyler?!

Evan: Don't call me by her surname!

Author: Anyway, let's just start the story...

Evan: Hey-!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Truth

* * *

"I'm sorry if the force is too strong..."

Jin traced the source of the voice and saw Shirou, his palm facing the back of Awai's head.

"Mind Blast: Shocker"

Suddenly, the hunter's head moved as if something hit him. His eyes widened.

Moment later, blood spilled from his chest and flowed through his clothes. He fell to the ground. The demonic part of himself reverted to human form.

"Come on, let's take him back." Shirou said. The Asura just nodded as he was clueless about what happened. They took Awai to a nearby inn that wasn't being damaged.

* * *

-2 hours later-

The Chase stood at the corridor of the inn, just outside Awai's room, except for Sieghart who was sleeping.

"Phew, that was close. I never expected that he was so strong when he was in that form, especially when I just got a new power." Jin said.

"Is he that strong?" Elesis asked.

"Dunno, you should see it by yourself." The fighter answered.

"And that guy said that it's his new ability." He added.

Everyone looked at Jin, surprised...

"There was a guy when I was arrived at the scene. Awai was unable to hit him, he simply threw him to the sides." The Asura stated.

Elesis was curious and approached Shirou.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Shirou."

"Ok, Jin, tell us the characteristic of the person."

"What the hell?! You acted as if you are the leader!" Jin exclaimed.

"That's the fact! I'm the leader." Elesis stated. The red haired guy just sighed.

"Alright, he was a large guy-"

"El Gigan..." Shirou suddenly muttered.

"You know him?" Ronan asked.

"To be precise, he is one of the organization we were fighting on. The name is El Gigantoros, Hammerman of the Devil Knights." The thunderbird answered.

"Devil Knights? Never heard of it." The indigo knight said.

Shirou seemed to be hesitating. Elesis approached him.

"Tell us the truth."

"What?"

"Tell us all you know."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything about the incidents! Stop pretending!"

"You don't need to know."

"Tell us! The two of you have been acting weird since those incidents. Especially when we're in Elven Forest."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you what I know."

Arme stood up and walked towards Awai's room.

"Where are you going, Arme?" Lass asked.

"I'm going to test the memory-reading magic I have learnt weeks ago."

With that, she went in to the room.

Elesis sighed.

"Alright, speak." The knight said as if she was interrogating someone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Arme looked at Awai. His chest was full of bandage due to the oversized wound that traced from his right shoulder to his left side.

She went ot his side, held her staff and chanted a spell.

Then, she went out of conciousness...

* * *

"Devil Knights, the organisation created to fight us Hiraians. They consist of 6 members; Klaus the Swordsman, Rena the Assassin, El Gigantoros the Hammerman, Hanzo the shadow ninja, Cecil the Stealth Spellcaster and Kuro the Shadow being." Shirou explained.

"Who are the Hiraians?" Ronan asked.

"Hiraians is the term used to everyone who trained or came from Hirai Academy, a place where talented beings train. All of us came from different worlds."

"Then why you're here?" Elesis asked.

"Ask Awai, I don't know about this. He's the one who take this mission."

"What kind of mission?" The red knight asked again.

"Maybe about the existence of Genos in this world."

* * *

Arme woke up, finding herself at a place that she never been to.

'Looks like the memory-exploring spell worked.' She thought.

Then she heard a bell rang. Loads of teenager with same uniform went out from a building. All of them walked in groups, chatting happily to each other.

Except one person...

'Is that him?'

The person himself looked like Awai, except that he looked a bit tidier and more gloomy. He went outside and walked. Arme didn't move, but she felt that she was moving by herself due to the vision of memory.

The boy himself stopped at a riverside, laid on the grassland and began to sleep.

The enviroment around the violel mage became dark. And in an instant, it turned back into the previous one but the sky had became orange.

'Looks like the time passed instantly when he was asleep.' She thought.

She saw the past Awai opened a book filled with runes. It seemed that he didn't understand it and put it inside his bag and walked back to his home.

* * *

"About Awai, 'Awai' is just his war name." Shirou said.

"War name?" Elesis asked.

"Everyone in ou Academy has a codename. Only a few used war name. For instance, Awai's codename is 'Broken'."

"How 'bout you?" Ryan asked.

"Me? No, I won't say it least all of you will laugh."

"Just say it." The druid demanded.

"Alright... It's Chibi."

There was a moment of silence which was followed by laughs that echoed through the Hall. Luckily there's no other people at that time in the inn.

"How come?!" Ryan asked.

"Well, basically, you would see me as a teenager at this form. But as a Thunderbird, I'm just barely 2 years old."

The answer made everyone who heard that (except Lass and Sieghart) jawdropped.

"2... 2 years?!"

"Hey, we Thunderbirds must learn to assume human form. Our first year spent as baby and kids, then the rest of our lives is up to us."

"Back to the topic, you said about codename, isn't it? So how about your real name. Don't you know each other clearly?." Lass said.

"Codename is what we need for missions, we always called each other by real names. But there are some people who used their real name as codename."

"Then what's Awai's real name?" The thief asked again.

"Er, I don't know it clearly. They just call him 'Hasegawa'. But I think it's just his surname."

* * *

Arme kept following Awai who was walking at a bustling center of a city, her presence wasn't being noticed by the people in the world.

Suddenly a dimension rip appeared at the middle of a street, lots of Genos spawned from it.

The atmosphere became chaotic instantly, citizen running for their lifes. Modern guards came and shot at the Genos, but they were wiped out easily.

Awai just stood there, as if he felt that another thing is coming.

As predicted, a group of human emerged from the portal and began to slash the Genos while saving the citizens.

The one that caught Arme's eye is the spiky-haired guy that wields an axe with long handle.

Suddenly, a Genos leaped towards Awai and began to attack him. The said person himself was dodging every attacks that came.

He acted as if he could do it...

But something went wrong, as if everything was predestined...

Awai didn't move just when a Genos readied to attack him. A single downward blow came towards the boy. Arme tried to save him, but she realized that she was in the memories.

Suddenly, Awai's bag shone. In an instant, the Genos was blasted into pieces by the book that floated in front of the boy. It was the book that he found when he woked up at the river.

Awai helped the team. After the battle, a large wound appeared on his chest. He collapsed. The book that he held disappeared.

* * *

"Formerly, before I came, there were only 4 members in the squad. The first is Awai. Next is Destro Dragan, the Destroyer. Cecilia Alphirum, codename Mystic, our spellcaster. And Zeo Alvus, Nightmare, our scout."

"Wow, how did they join?" Ryan asked.

"Awai was being invited by Destro, thus they formed the team. Nightmare's ambition was to avenge his clan so he joined. Mystic was being sent by his father and she was being invited by the two."

"Wait, Des... Destro... Mystic... It's the name we heard from Lass at that time!" Ronan exclaimed.

"Huh? You eavesdropped us?"

"Oops..."

* * *

The next thing that Arme saw was a battlefield, which was at first being occupied by a lot of Genos. Their numbers diminished as they were defeated by a team.

A purple haired girl, hair tied into two short pigtails, chanted a spell and attacked few Genoses in a row. Another one, a boy with white hair, merged with shadows and managed to drag Genoses into it.

A particular red haired boy, which the mage saw a while ago, was hacking and slashing all the Genoses on his way. Awai was wielding the Sentinel Blade as well as his twin guns.

Just a few minutes and the war is over.

"Phew! What the hell, there's lot of them..." The purple haired said.

"Relax, Mystic. At least we won." The red haired patted her shoulder.

"You're too easygoing, Destro. Despite of your appearance..." She commented.

"What do you mean by that?!"

The two argued. The white haired just passed by them and looked at Awai.

Something wasn't right...

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me, Nightmare. Let's get back" Awai answered.

They started to walk back, when suddenly the hunter suddenly held his chest.

"Hey, what happened to you?!" Nightmare asked.

No answer from Awai. When the white haired saw his face, the only thing he saw was a demonic face. The next thing that happened was, he began to attack his own teammates...

"Hey, stop that!" Nightmare exclaimed as he dodged the hunter's attack.

"Nightmare, what happened?!" Destro asked.

"I don't know! He was tired a while ago!"

Arme saw every important events that occured. Recruition of members who was forsought to be the Chosens, the Devils Knights, Awai's hidden identity towards some people, his friends, everything that materialized before her eyes. Until she realized that she was at a ruins.

She realized that she was able to move and walked through the corridor of the ruins. Drops of water filled the silence. Arme's feet splashed over the water on the floor as she walked.

* * *

"Did you happen to know the Genos named Eos?" Ronan asked.

"You mean the one who died at that desert? Nope, Awai never told us about him." Shirou answered.

"And why was Awai was set ablaze upon holding that sword? I mean the one with dragon carvings."

"About that... Er... Oh, I almost forgot. Destro is a Dragon, that should be it! The Chosen's weapon!"

"What is that?" Elesis asked.

"It's a weapon which correspond itself to a Chosen, but somehow Awai can use it. With this we've found two of it."

"Chosen?" Lire asked.

"The Chosens, 12 people who are destined to save all worlds from the darkness."

* * *

Arme keep walking, till she heard a voice coming from a room. She went there.

She saw an old man who was sitting on a chair at the middle of the room. In front of him was...

"Hi, Arme."

"Awai?"

"Surprised, huh? Welcome to the Ruins of Mind."

"Ruins... Of Mind?"

"It's the world inside me. Only a few can enter, especially Fate-sama."

"Fate-sama?"

Arme tilted her head, an old man was sitting on a chair at the middle of the room. His two hands held a stick which is probably used when he is walking.

"Ah, young girl. As I expected, you're the one who breached Null's memory." He said.

"Null?" Arme asked.

"He calls me that everytime we met, it has something to do with my Fate." Awai answered.

"Now that you're here, I need you to convey this message." The hunter added.

* * *

The next day...

Everyone except Awai gathered at a cafe having their breakfast. As they ate, the discussed about their next plan.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Sieg asked.

"Awai's still unconscious. We need to consider him." Ronan stated.

"Hm..." Arme seemed to be hesitated.

"What are you thinking about Arme?" Lass asked.

"Actualy, Awai asked me to convey his message to you guys. He said that we need to go first." The mage answered.

"What? Why?" Shirou asked.

"He said that he's going to train a bit."

"But-"

"I told you all to go first. Aside training, there's something else I need to do."

The chase looked at the door of the cafe. Awai walked towards them.

"Besides, Shirou's going to be with you guys. There's no need to worry about." The hunter explained.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" The Thunderbird asked.

"You'll see everything later."

"But-"

"Alright, we'll go first." Elesis decided.

"Hey, don't make any decision yet!" Shirou complained

"If you believe him, then let's just get on it." The Knight stated.

"Then I"m gonna find a quiet place to train. See you all when I'm finished." With that, he went out of the cafe and dashed to nowhere to be seen.

"Well, about the next plan-"

"Oh, there you are!"

Elesis' sentence was cut off by a Gaiko citizen who ran towards them abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Elesis asked.

"We need your help in Gaikoz Castle. There's still something inside." He answered.

* * *

Author: At last... Finished...

Note; Part of the memories are the rough ideas of my original story which I wanna write into a chaptered style novel.

Wanna guess the 'thing' inside Gaikoz castle? Try it!

Somethings wrong about this chapter? I shrank lots of plots LOL.


End file.
